


XL Joushi

by xxxft614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, chanyeol has a big dick, wait like kinda because they bang, weird situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxft614/pseuds/xxxft614
Summary: Baekhyun is caught up between saving his reputation, evil condoms and never-ending pride. Luckily, Chanyeol knows just the right way to help him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 298





	XL Joushi

**Author's Note:**

> based off a hentai series of the same name,,,,

The Byuns have always chastised their chaebol son for branching away from the family after graduating college. Mr. Byun often complained about how he had everything ready and set for his son to get on board with, but said son ended up taking a peculiar route to his destined position. Although he'd been the subject of envy for years preceding this, he didn't like things being handed to him. 

Thus, Byun Baekhyun asked to start working from the bottom of the corporate ladder. He was given a nondescript position at one of the smaller companies they owned, just to cater to his stubbornness. Baekhyun had never regretted his decision as he got to mingle with the interns and employees who were closer to his age, and learn a lot of valuable things.

That is, until this day. Baekhyun looked at the seemingly innocent box in front of him. It looked like a regular cardboard box, no indication whatsoever of what lay inside. Just the stupid company's logo and it's stupid little catchphrase.

Inside were 50 packets of XL sized condoms, its shiny purple packaging effectively mocking him and his dreary state.

Occasionally, Baekhyun is asked to help with research and testing of final products, and that involves him finding a suitable set of people to test them out and bring back reports as part of his job. This time, too, it was the case. He was tasked with finding enough people to use the condoms and report back with their experience. 

Not only would it be absurd to publicly seek out potential candidates due to its nature, but the challenge lied in finding enough men within that size range. 

Heck, Baekhyun himself wasn't compatible and his string of past hook-ups weren't too. The biggest one he'd slept with was L-sized, as far as he could remember. And that was hard to fit in, Tsk.

Trust life to hand him the most unlikely situations on a silver platter to him.

-

A few hours passed by, and Baekhyun had come to a bleak conclusion. He had no choice, he'd just go back to his father and apologise because he couldn't complete this simple task. 

It was better than being looked down on by his colleagues anyway. The prejudice against him had always been there, and now they'd have a reason to criticize him.

He groaned and slumped on the couch, exasperated at how idiotic the situation was.

Just then, the sound of the lock opening reaches his ears and Baekhyun immediately perks up. There was only one person who had spare keys to his apartment: his best friend.

As expected, a mop of red hair peeks in and smiles brightly at him. Baekhyun gasped out loud when he gets handed a package from his favourite bakery. 

"How do you always have the best timing, Yeollie?"

"Instincts," Chanyeol answered simply, bringing his arms up and cuddling up to the smaller who was happily digging into the strawberry cheesecake now. It was something of a guilty pleasure watching Baekhyun eat his favourite food, he looked _incredibly_ cute.

"Now, what got you so worked up in the groupchat earlier?" 

Baekhyun's lips morphed into an automatic pout as he kept chewing, hands gesturing toward the box that had been plaguing him day and night.

Chanyeol stood up and went near it, examining the shiny little packets inside. "Don't tell me.."

"Yeah, i need to report a general consensus about their working condition. You wouldn't dare laugh at me."

Chanyeol pursed his lips, clearly an attempt to not laugh out loud. His eyes seemed way too amused about the hopeless situation, in Baekhyun's opinion.

"What's the big deal, though? you could put up an anonymous advertisement, i'm sure you'd find enough people."

"It'll be very tough," Baekhyun said, in a small voice. "Have you seen the _size_ of them all?"

Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the condoms more closely, eyebrow raised, and hummed in understanding. "Oh, I guess i see what you mean.

I'm an XL, though."

Baekhyun thanked the gods above that he had just finished eating the cake and was only licking the remnants of the cream, because his reaction would be _very_ audible and embarrassing otherwise. He had heard enough and more about his best friend's sexual prowess during his college days, and always brushed it off as none of his goddamn business. Well.. it's not like he was never curious.. especially now that he apparently had a really big-

"You sh-should help me out," Baekhyun tried responding nonchalantly, shaking his head to chase away the weird thoughts in what he hoped was a subtle manner.

Chanyeol walked back and sat in his initial position, albeit not as close as before, a smirk in place. "Wanna do it together, then?"

Baekhyun should be used to it, really, with how they flirt with each other all the time. Sometimes the innuendos would be borderline obscene in nature, but it never deterred him. His best friend loved teasing him in general, and this was just another instance. Then why did the tension feel more thick than it really should've been?

"Stop playing around," he scoffed as he lightly smacked the taller's shoulders. "This is serious."

"And who said i'm not being serious?"

Baekhyun's eyes widened as he took in the challenge in Chanyeol's tone, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. There was a neutral expression on the latter's face, with barely any indication of amusement left, eyes dark.

When he took a minute too long to respond, Chanyeol simply looked away and sighed, reaching for the remote. "Calm down, i'll find someone else. You look like the pikachu meme."

 _Someone else_ , Baekhyun contemplated. He would have to listen to nitty gritty details about how Chanyeol fucked someone with his stupid big cock. Multiple times, actually. The thought made him feel like he ate something particularly bad- a little nauseous.

"No. Just.. Just don't," Baekhyun said, trying to sound composed and failing. "We should do it. Convenience."

Chanyeol didn't look particularly convinced, though. Baekhyun took the plunge and straddled the taller, before his nerves could get the best of him. He brought his hands up and cupped Chanyeol's face, getting closer until their lips were inches away. That's all he could dare to do though, and waited for the man in front of him to show that he wanted it too. "Yeah, let's do it."

His breath hitched when he felt warm lips on his, pressing gently, arms winding around his waist. 

It was a weird feeling. He never would've expected a situation like this, but he wasn't really complaining about it. At the end of the day, Chanyeol was confusingly close to his ideal type- probably more attractive than anyone he'd slept with till date. It wasn't very bad at all. Even the uneasiness of being intimate with someone you had a strictly platonic relationship with was blurring away. They were just two people going to have sex, for a greater purpose. Kinda noble, actually.

Baekhyun moaned when their tongues came in contact, pressing in closer. His senses were so heightened that when Chanyeol's hands slid up and down his waist, an unbearable heat spread throughout his body at how _small_ he felt. He could bask in that feeling forever; He nearly whined when Chanyeol smoothly backed away, looking at him with a fond gaze.

"You taste like strawberries and whipped cream."

Before he could respond to the comment, Chanyeol shifted their positions and lay him on his back against the couch, hovering above him. He hooked a finger under Baekhyun's sweatpants and pulled it down a little, exposing his hipbone. "May i?"

At Baekhyun's fervent nod, he yanked them down the smaller's slender legs, eyes hungrily following the exposed skin.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, resisted the need of bringing his thighs closer together as shyness overtook him. Out of all days, today had to be the day he decided to go commando. He gasped when Chanyeol sucked him in one go, bobbing his head on his cock and then slowly kissing down towards his hole.

His cheeks were flushed a deep pink as the sensations overtook him- a tongue prodding into his smooth, now wet hole. He nearly came when he chanced a glance at how it all looked- Chanyeol's _large_ hands splayed on his chubby thighs and his face buried between them.

Was this all a part of the plan too? 

Being eaten out wasn't going to help any with the survey, but Baekhyun had no complaints at all.

Chanyeol lapped at his rim hungrily, thumb stretching the puckered skin slightly, before breaking away and gazing straight at Baekhyun. "Lube?"

Baekhyun gestured towards the box on the table, lips slightly parted as he panted. "There's a few complimentary packets with the condoms, get both of them here."

Chanyeol went towards it and picked a condom and a packet of lube with little digging around, and assumed his position on top of Baekhyun again. The boy hadn't moved an inch, so pliant and patient to be taken apart.

"Can you hold your sweater up for me?" Chanyeol asked, guiding Baekhyun's hands to the hem of his sweater as they clasped around it. "Like that, lift it up for me baby."

The term of endearment didn't escape Baekhyun, but he simply tucked that bit away for another time. There were more pressing matters, such as being good for Chanyeol now.

He would've thrown his sweater away on any other day without a second thought, but the fact that he had to lift it up like unveiling a prize made him a little shy. Chanyeol slid his left hand under his naked waist and leaned forward, peppering his nipples with kisses.

It was a running joke between them of how sensitive Baekhyun's nipples were- he just never expected that fact to be exploited in such a situation, all sexed up as he bit his lower lip harshly. Just as Chanyeol took his pebbled nipple in his mouth, _playing_ with it and grazing his teeth over it, he felt lubed up fingers prodding at his little hole as one went smoothly in and out.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun barely felt any discomfort even as the taller began pumping in with three fingers, the mouth on his chest making everything feel _so_ good. His hands were still tightly clutched on his sweater, his chest jutting out a little. As if presenting himself.

Everything suddenly stopped at once, and Baekhyun inevitably let out a whine, unable to control himself. He pouted at Chanyeol who smirked at him, amused glint in his eyes. "Can't finger you all day long, right?"

If you asked Baekhyun, he totally could. He'd like it a lot actually. He was about to voice out his assertive suggestion, when he saw Chanyeol bite the edge of the condom packet and rip it open.

Oh.

Baekhyun couldn't refute it even if he tried to, every little action of his best friend turned him on beyond belief. It was ridiculous, he hadn't even been fucked yet.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Chanyeol kicking his boxers away and settling between his spread legs. The size and girth of his cock was intimidating- He shouldn't be this surprised, really, after all that was the whole reason they were here. It was tinted an angry shade of red, probably the length of his forearm. _Fuck_ , the mere thought made his own dick twitch.

"It fits well. Can barely feel it, actually," Chanyeol murmured, stroking his cock languidly, as if Baekhyun wasn't currently losing his shit right then. "Is there anything else you want to check?"

Baekhyun shook his head insistently, which came out a little more enthusiastic than intended.

"Let's continue, then."

Chanyeol moved his hips forward, starting to inch his way inside Baekhyun's body, both of them moaning in unison as the latter's tight hole clamped/stretched around the intrusion.

It hurt. Baekhyun had half a mind to pull away, but he concentrated on the warmth of Chanyeol's hands wrapped holding his hips down, keeping him steady and warm. 

When Chanyeol bottomed out, he let Baekhyun adjust to his size, stroking the bangs out of his flushed face as a way to distract himself too- the fit a bit tight to say the least.

When Baekhyun got over the initial discomfort, he bit his thumb and saw how they were connected now, the entirety of Chanyeol's cock pulsing inside him. Just like that, a sense of urgency enveloped him as he felt a sudden splurge of warmth all over. "M-move. Please."

Chanyeol began thrusting in earnest, and Baekhyun felt the force of his thrusts make him hold onto the couch for dear life- okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it certainly _felt_ that way.

Chanyeol leaned down to kiss him, and it was hard to concentrate on it as his loud whimpers got in the way of even kissing back properly. And he _wanted_ to, desperately.

"Let me ride you," he stuttered out. In an instant, Chanyeol pulled out and shifted positions, laying against the couch with one hand folded behind his head, muscles bulging out, smirk in place. Clearly the man seemed to anticipate what was going to ensue, and Baekhyun huffed before perching his hands on the former's chest and leaning forward to kiss him the way he wanted to.

It was almost a sweet moment, that is until Baekhyun felt hands gripping his ass, fingers dangerously close to his wet, close-to-gaping hole.

Baekhyun lifted himself up slightly before grinding down, against the length of his cock over and over, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine as he marvelled over the sheer size of it. Chanyeol was clearly struggling, wanting nothing more than grab his hips and slam him down, fuck the spine out of his back till he was out of his senses. 

Baekhyun finally found the right angle to sink down, tossing his head back with a moan, feeling so _stretched_ and just _full_. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight."

Baekhyun giggled as he rocked back and forth, chasing his own pleasure, almost using the taller as a sex toy for his own completion. "So good Yeol~ I feel so good~"

Chanyeol folded his legs and began fucking up into the delicious heat _hard,_ forcing Baekhyun to stop his own movements and surrender to being manhandled like a ragdoll.

His hair would flutter back and forth with the thrusts and after a particularly well-aimed ones, Baekhyun squealed in delight and started smiling in an almost dream-like way, all the while begging and pleading and _moaning_ like there's no tomorrow.

He could already feel the heat unfurling deep inside him, and Chanyeol ended up fucking him through his orgasm as his hole clenched and spasmed around the latter's cock, painting both their torsos white.

Baekhyun slumped down and let himself be used, feeling dazed and boneless, lazily nibbling on his jawline and earlobe, as Chanyeol groped his cheeks hard and finally came with a grunt.

The intense wave of feeling subsides, as they lay there, panting.

Baekhyun didn't he realise he drifted off, until he opened his eyes and suddenly he was on his comfy bed, tucked in and feeling a bit damp all over. His eyes focused on the other man in the room, shuffling around as he got dressed and his heart dropped a little.

"You're not staying?"

"Oh, I'll be back," Chanyeol smiled at him, adoration prevalent in his expression. "I just thought I'd need some more clothes to stay over, we still have a lot to test out.

Does that sound okay?"

Baekhyun blushed at the insinuation, but nodded sleepily, somehow content at the thought of having a repeat of events. He would probably wait and list down what he wanted to try out with Chanyeol.. In the name of research, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> this was bad im sorry talk to me on twt at @sexftcb ^^


End file.
